Treacherous
by Purpleandpinkfanfic
Summary: EzrA isn't an innocent ... If only Aria didn't discover this alone ... She wouldn't be where she is now. Does Ezra ever loved her ? Or this is just a part of his A plan ? Rated M : For later
1. Chapter 1

FF

NEW fanfic

Summary

EzrA isn't an innocent ... If only Aria didn't discover this alone ...

She wouldn't be where she is now.

Ezria, soulmates ? I don't know but soulhates I know.

My notes

If I was you : I will put my headphones on and will listen to Haunted from Taylor Swift or ( if you don't like that song or her ) Digital Daggers : Still here. Meanwhile you are reading my fanfic of course !

I love the both, anyway review !

Love you guys I'll update every day ...

Except if I don't have any reviews or not a lot .. Cause that will mean than nobody read the story ahah !

Kiss my friends

Ps: I love the 4x17 ep. Not you ?

Chapter 1 : Love turns to ashes

It was a chilly november morning, Aria walked in Ezra's flat, fast she was getting a little frisky in the stairs. When she walked in, Ezra wasn't here yet. Aria sighed, hoping he will be here fast. She watchs Ezra's desk, it was a mess. Maybe I could clean up a little, she though.

His computer was turn on, on the screen was a picture of Alison. Alison Dilaurentis her ex best friend.

Why the hell Ezra had a picture of alison on his lap top ? That must be a coincidence or maybe he's worried about Aria with all that have been goin' on around here. If only ...but that wasn't just that. There was like ten tumbs open, on one there was a research about Radley Sanutarium, another page about a girl named Sarah Devey. That girl Sarah apparently went missing in September 2009 just like Ali ...

After there was a facebook acount the name of that fAcebook Acount was "A Z" and he had a conversation with some girl named Vivian Bloom. That was almost the samed nickname that Alison picked up from her favorite, a little kinky book "Lolita" from Vladimir Nabakof.

The last messages from AZ to Vivian Bloom was "People gets what they deserved and they will too"

Aria was feeling like she was going to faint but when she thoughts than nothing could gets worst that's when she loose it. At the moment when she saw a million of files on a black hard drive. She cliked on the first that she saw and there was like thousand of picture of her and Em, Han, Dpencer ... It was a set up right ? EzrA wasn't A right ? A put this here to make him look guilty. She heard steps, the closer he gets, the scarier she'd become. Ezra walked in the room and slams the door behind him.

"Seems to be like I'm just in time"

Aria didn't recognize his voice, it was still Ezra's voice but more angry and scary a...

Aria didn't wanted to return herself, she didn't want to face it.

She felt hands on her hips, Ezra's hot body was against hers. He whispers in a cold tone slowly "I promise you everything is" Aria shut her eyes, she had goose pumps just to hear ezra's face thinking he was probably A, thinking her boyfriend who was just a betrayer was touching her right now.

"Not going to be okay" he finished his sentence. And aria felt he put her something on her mouth and nose and she definietly faint this time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Bad intention

Music : The digital Daggers - Bad intentions

Aria woke up in a black car, Ezra was drivin' in his A outfits. A few seconds later, EzrA noticed that she was awake, and he put a mysterious smile on his face.

"Where are we going ?" asked Aria raising an eyebrown, Ezra was driving really fast on a road that didn't recognize Aria. That was probably far away from Rosewood, she thoughts.

"In a motel where no one could found us" he responded

"Are you going to kill me ?" asked Aria

"You ask a lot of question, but if I wanted to kill you don't you think you'll be already dead by now ?"

He laughs and then continued "Plus I still need you" he finished

"Why are you A ? What could I have possibly done to you ? and my friends ?" asks Aria

"You and your friends deserve to suffer" said Ezra

"It's not enough" she responded, she was trying to do the same thing that Spencer do with her phone when she was in the car with Mona but she couldn't find her cell.

"I took everything that was in your pocket and your purse if you're looking for your phone" He probably noticed that Aria was looking for her cell. Well or he was smarter than Mona or she wasn't dicrete enough comparate to Spencer.

Suddently Ezra stop the car, they was in the woods and Aria was starting to have real goose pumps.

She didn't know if she was shaking because she was afraid or because she was cold. Ezra gets out of the car and open Aria's door, after he makes her get out, and then hz pin her against the car wall.

He tried to kiss her in the neck but Aria pushed him back. At Aria's surprise Ezra stops immediatly, seconds later he hold her hand and start to hold her. Aria didn't push him back cause she was really cold and it

felt so good to feel his hot body on her cold skin. She felts something was hurting her in her neck ... EzrA was cutting her with a knife. Aria scream and Ezra stop showing her blood on the knife.

"Don't ever push me back" he spats her face and with that they both get in the car again.

On the journey, Aria didn't say anything and neither did Ezra.

She didn't know what to think about what just happened the last couple hours. Her boyfriend, the man that she thoughts she knew so much , was just a psycho, stalker ?

And she had to tell her friends, she had to call the police but how ?

How could she possibly do that ?

The car was locked from the inside ( and outside) she did not have a phone and even if she called the he falls she was going to fall with him and so does the others girls ...

REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

My notes : ( Author notes )  
If I was you I will listen to Skyscraper from Demi Lovato  
Chapter 3 : You can break everything I am.  
Aria sits on the motel room bed  
She was going to cry, but she knew she couldn't because of Ezra. She was so naive ... Even though she didn't care, Cause she loved him, and she prefered he was the one who was goin' to kill her than Alison or MonA.  
Ezra was staring at her, he took her  
left arm and rubbed it softly and then he squeeze her arm until his nails digged up into her skin. Bitter sweet.  
Aria didn't wanted to look at him cause she will loose it if she looked at him again. Ezra let drop her arm, and sigh. He was still wearing his A outfits ... "I'm going in the bathroom"  
Aria didn't answer, she was holding her breath ... "I'm talking to you" he said arshly "You're coming"  
Aria just respond a little no with her head.  
"That wasn't a question" he affirmed.  
Aria didn't make a move "You'll pay this later" said ezra meanwhile he carry her to the bathroom. Aria's head was on his neck  
She was smelling his perfume, and it's smell so good. When he posed her to the floor, Ezra take off his black hoodie and then his black shirt ...  
Aria was staring at him, she never had sex with him so she never saw him completely naked either ...  
When he took off her pants and he was just in boxer, she didn't knew what to do. Look or close her eyes when he was going to take off his boxer.  
"Why do I have to come in the bathroom with you ?" she asks confused "Because I don't trust you enough to let you alone there" he answered quickly. With that he took a key and locked the bathroom door, and put the key on the little shelf next to the shampoo  
Then he just took off his boxer and take his shower meanwhile Aria knew he couldn't ser her so she let tear drops on her cheek.  
She had to get out of here, but How to was the question. Ezra took her phone, and the key wasn't here so ...  
She needed to think, there is always a way.  
A couple minutes later Ezra gets out of the shower and he saw that Aria wasn't here. He also saw than the key was still here but the door was open.  
Crap she must had take a tweezers or something to open the door he fast gets out, didn't take time to put clothes and found aria turning the key into the padlock of the door.  
He didn't bother to hide that key cause he didn't though aria in a 5 minutes will passed the other one. Luckly for him, Aria didn't passed  
the enter door.  
When he saw her, he fast catch her, she was screaming.  
And that make him laugh and that was the more painfull for Aria. That he really didn't give a damn about her,  
she tried to hit him but he was too strong for her.  
A few hours later ...  
Ezra was working on some A plans on his computer meanwhile Aria was on the bed, he didn't have his A outfits anymore. Just the same clothes that he used to kissed her, make her laugh, make her smile ...  
Some time after that they both was in the car Ezra had a meeting with the A team ...  
That was also mean that aria will know who are the others members of the teAm but she couldn't tell her friends anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Treacherous Hi ! Oh my god thank you for your sweet reviews "4 Ezria" You're amazing I actually though that no one liked my story ... So I kinda give up but I'm making new chapters, since I've got Warning : Rape scene Chapter 4 : Heaven Knows Music : Heaven Knows -The Pretty Reckless Ezra and Aria drove for about an hour or two 'till they got to some old basement. Ezra got out of the car as Aria was stucked in. She thoughts at least she could go inside and see who's been torturing her and her friends, Emily, Hanna, Spencer... 20 minutes later, he came back, but not alone, he was with Melissa Hastings ... It seems like they were fighting. Aria saw Spence's sister leaving angry obviously and Ezra walked to the car with Aria's phone in his hand ... As he put it back into his pocket, he gets into the car "What was you fighting about with Melissa ?" Aria asked whispering "Not of your business" he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Who's Ubber A ? Who's in charge Ezra ?" Asked Aria "Maybe it's me" he responded as he sat "Is it ?" Aria frowned "Good question" He was never going to let her know something, now he was always so vague, and mean ... He was acting so mean sometimes and the worth is that she still loved him ... So bad ... A few hours later, back to the motel Aria was laying on the bed, Ezra told her that she was going to sleep in the same bed as him, cause they was no couch/sofa. Ezra lends Aria a shirt, and here she was scared, laying on the bed with the devil. Suddently Ezra put himself on top of aria, "Don't even try to struggle" he whispered in her hear "Stop, please don't hurt me" she screamed, but he was too strong for her ... "We're gonna play a little game, you're gonna answer all my questions or do what I'm asking and if you do, I won't make a move on you. If you don't, then ..." Aria suffocated, she wasn't getting so scared. She hadn't known this Ezra ... She used to know the sweet, smart, nice, handsome Ezra but now she didn't even know who he was. "So let starts, where is hiding Alison ?" He asked as he was preventing her from making any moves "Go in hell" she screamed as loudly as she possibly could "If so" he simply respond ... He tore up the black shirt that he lend to Aria, and took off Aria's bra. To be continued ... 


End file.
